The present invention relates to a multi-phase synchronous automatic winding method and apparatus for motor stators.
Conventional winding methods for motor stators may generally be divided into two categories--semiautomatic winding method in which wires are wound into windings prior to being put into the wire slots of a motor stator, and full-automatic winding method in which wires are directly wound into the wire slots of the motor stator. The former method suffers from two drawbacks: the winding operation of the wire is not fully-automated: and putting the windings into the wire slots of the motor stator can be difficult when the width of the wire slots is smaller than 2 mm. The latter method adopts a wire carrying means moving repeatedly through the wire slots of the motor stator to bring and wind the wires into the wire slots and thus is suitable only for the winding operation of a motor stator having a few wire slots which are wide: enough for allowing the wire carrying means to pass therethrough. Besides, as can be seen from FIG. 1, since the slot pitch d.sub.2 between two adjacent wire slots of the same pole of a motor stator when measured at the bottom of the slots is larger the slot pitch d.sub. 1 of the same wire slots when measured at the openings of the slots, those wires having been wound into the wire slots are apt to slide inward towards the openings of the slots under the action of the tension of the wires, which inevitably hinders subsequent winding operation. This constitutes another disadvantage of the latter winding method.